1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of security devices and in particular to a novel safety door striker plate useful on conventional door jambs to prevent forced entry through a door which is bolted by means of kicking or otherwise breaking the door jamb at the bolt.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the conventional practice to employ a variety of dead bolts on doors which extend between the swinging door and the door jamb. The dead bolt extends between the door and the jamb in such a manner as to provide a rigid securement or fastening so as to prevent passaged of unauthorized persons through the door or portal. Usually, the mechanism for the dead bolt is on the inside of the door, and when actuated, causes the sliding bolt to extend into a receptacle provided in the door jamb. Generally, the receptacle is in alignment with a central opening in a striker plate so the movable latch of the keylock mechanism will strike the plate and due to its spring bias, extend into the receptacle as well. Therefore, whether a movable latch of a lock mechanism or a sliding dead bolt is used, a striker plate is part of a conventional installation on the door jamb itself. Generally, fasteners such as screws retain the striker plate to a wooden door jamb and the striker plate adds strength to the area where the bolt secures to the jamb.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered when using such a conventional bolting system, which stem largely from the fact that wooden jambs may be readily kicked or broken so that the desired effect of a dead bolt or locking mechanism is avoided. An intruder may readily forcibly impact the door where the bolt or latch is located and the bolt or latch itself will be driven through the relatively weakened wood of the door jamb at that precise location. Obviously, repair is extensive and costly, as well as time-consuming. Furthermore, the express purpose and reason for locking the door is avoided since access can be made by destroying the door jamb through kicking or otherwise hammering at the bolt location.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel safety latch for striker plate which will strengthen the door jamb and at the same time permit removable disposition of a dead bolt or the like into the conventional receptacle. Such a device must be easy to install and convenient to use as well as adaptable to a variety of different width door jambs and door jamb designs.